The Infamous Headboard
by anikacullen
Summary: How the infamous headboard in the blue room got all tore up! A "detailed" version of course


I knew this time would be different. Easier. But I still had to fight the matter.

I carried her in my arms, with my lips kissing her hard, but very gentle in my case. Her warm lips felt so good against mine, and I had to remind myself to not kiss her any harder than I already was. The taste of her sweet breath never ceased to amaze me. If I could describe exactly how her lips tasted, I would use all the sweet, savory, delectable words any human would use to explain what their favorite flavor was. My taste buds didn't know what chocolate or vanilla was anymore, but I would guess her flavor was that plus all the other sweets, like caramel and raspberry. All the savory goodness's of having a sweet tooth I'd say.

But, back to focusing on kissing her.

Her lips and her breath tasted so good, but her skin was another story. Every single time I touched her soft skin with my fingers; I couldn't help but get a rush in every pulse of my body. Her skin was so smooth, it was like porcelain. My mind would cloud up a bit every time I kissed her neck, her collarbone. That was my favorite, for my lips to touch her skin because the something so vivid ran through my body. It was something I yearned for every single second I wasn't around her. She was my electricity, and she kept me going.

My arms held her close to my stone body, and I was glad it was hot in here. Otherwise, I would feel terrible if she was shaking with the cold. I concentrated on kissing her still, gently but passionately. While I smiled inside as her hands caressed my hair, my body, moving her fingers frantically of every inch of my upper body. She was so amazingly beautiful when she was in heat, it amused me a bit.

"Bella love, take it easy…" I teased her.

She answered me in a panicked yet oblivious tone, "Edward, you drive me nuts. How will I ever take it easy?" she panted while her lips still kissed me urgently. I chuckled lightly and closed my eyes.

I knew this house well, so I kissed her while holding her and led her to the blue room. I kicked off my shoes while I laid her softly on the bed. Her hands eagerly grabbed my shirt and she ripped it over my head. I watched her for a minute, her hair tussled, her eyes hungry. She never looked so…sexy.

I smiled her favorite crooked smile for her and leaned over to kiss her under her collarbone. I pushed her chest down lightly so her back touched the mattress. I ripped off her lingerie, the sexy black one off and chuckled. I then traced the contours of her breast with my lips, nibbling a bit. I figured that it would drive her crazy, it did. She moaned in approval. I smiled into her skin and I started kissing down her rib cage, along the bottom of her stomach, and hesitating at the top of her genitalia.

I looked up at the love of my life, as her chest heaved up and down deeply and sensually. She opened her eyes to look down at me.

"Edward, what is wrong?" she asked me, her eyes frantic. I shook my head, and reached up to kiss her one more time on the lips.

"Nothing, nothing at all. You are just the most beautiful person to me." I said to her. I would have blushed right then and there, but she wouldn't have seen it.

She blushed. I would miss that dearly.

I focused back onto the task at hand, and started kissing down her neck again, down her arms, her fingers. Her panting started to get louder then, and I maneuvered my body so I was hovering above her, not quite touching her body with mine. I could feel the heat from her body though, radiating all around her and I. She wrapped her delicate arms around my neck and slowly pulled herself up, and over me. She smiled mischievously and then looked at me with feening eyes.

"I want to—try something." She told me nervously, biting her lip. I merely nodded my head in curiosity. She reached up to my face and touched her light fingers against my eyelids to close them shut. I felt her warm lips against the base of my neck then, and my mind shivered. Her lips, her sweet soft lips, against my body, I loved that. I felt her kiss down my chest, her hands finding mine. I took hers into mine, and intertwined them. There went the bolt of electricity through every pulse of my body again…

She moved her lips down to my stomach cuts, and I felt her breath linger there for a moment. I opened my eyes to look at her, and she smiled at me childishly with her rosy cheeks, as if she was excited yet unsure of what to do. I smiled in response and got up from where I was laying to lean in and kiss her.

"Thank you," she said smiling so sweetly.

I just smiled at her, thinking how I was the luckiest man ever to have this seemingly beautiful, delicate, clumsy, nervous, human… person all to myself. I closed my eyes and lay back onto the mattress. I heard her sigh deeply, as if she was getting ready for something big.

And then I felt it. Her tongue, sliver down the shaft of my penis. I felt her enclose her small hands around it, and her lips play lightly on the top of it. I breathed in deeply. I felt her lips enclose the base of it, and her tongue and lips gliding lightly against it. I didn't know what to feel at that moment, so I gripped the sheets on either side of me. I dug into the mattress, almost feeling the springs, I let go immediately.

"Bella--.." I croaked.

She stopped, and her mouth released me. "What? I'm sorry, was I doing it wrong?" she asked, the cute little worried lines I loved as well displaying guiltily on her forehead.

"No, love. Not at all, I just. I didn't expect that." I admitted.

She looked back up at me slightly embarrassed. "Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head, and laid back down, closing my eyes. I heard her sigh, and then I felt her lips and her hand around me again. In and out, in and out. It felt incredible, almost as satisfying as the actual thing, but not quite. But the fact that it was her lips around me, one of my favorite features about her, I couldn't help but lose it. I felt my chest heave deeply, and my eyes started twittering in its eye sockets. I felt a rush succumb through my entire body, and before I could clench and have it all reach its pinnacle, I opened my eyes automatically and thought about aggression being the best thing to get out of it. I sat up, not even thinking, and lightly grabbed Bella and laid her where I was. She smiled at me, probably liking the control. If only she knew what she was doing to me…

I took her legs by her ankles and held them up, opening her legs a little. I inserted myself into her, and started pleasing her. I could hear her faint heart start to thump louder, and I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. Her moaning approvals were so sultry, I hit inside her harder and deeper. Now this was another feeling. Almost too good to be true. How was this feeling ever allowed to be felt? And for vampires to say the least, since every sense of their were enhanced hundreds of times more?! I had to constantly remind myself to not let matter rule my mind. Even though this feeling was way too much to handle, I loved Bella too much to hurt her. Stay focused, but stay pleased as well.

After a while, she turned around to position herself on her hands and knees. My eyes got big, and my jaw dropped. Her body looked so beautiful, so perfect from this view. She twisted her head and puckered her lips, signaling me to come closer for a kiss. She kissed me sloppily, with her hand running down the lengths of my cheek. I laughed. She smiled, and moved her eyes from mine to my genitalia, and back up at me. I nodded. I inserted her from the back with ease, and every single time I went in and out, around and around, her screams got louder and louder. There went the insanity feeling of too good to handle come again. I knew my hold on her butt was getting too firm, so I resulted in leaning closer to her, caressing the sides of her body, her breasts and finally to the headboard.

"Oh, Edward. Harder, harder." She moaned so seductively. That did it. I started to hit harder and harder, faster and faster. Gripping onto the headboard so hard, not caring about the crushing sounds I was making while holding it. She started to move her body with mine then, moving herself around and around, pushing herself into me.

"Mind over matter, mind over matter." I chanted to myself.

"Edward..Edward..Edward.." she screamed. I opened my eyes, to see sweat dripping down the sides of her perfect skin, her perfect body. I released out of her and turned her over so I could kiss her. She then sat up against the headboard, her legs spread wide open and she ran her finger 

from her lips down the middle of her breasts. Damn. She grabbed my body closer to her and inserted me into her. I loved the control. I started moving in and out of her again, positioning my body to the right a little to get a better angle inside her. I held onto the headboard again. Thank goodness for that headboard.

I watched her face, with her eyes closed. Her mouth, opening and closing to gasp for air. Her beautiful lips, being bit by her perfect teeth. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head. I loved her, so much.

She then grabbed my arms, pulling my hard and deathly grip off the headboard so she could intertwine her fingers with mine. She moved her body closer to mine, so I sat upright so she could sit on top of me. She began moving up and down, slowly, but deeply. I felt her bite onto my shoulder, and that made me lose it. We went at it like that for a while, slowly but very very sensually. Holding each other so tight. So this was how it felt to make love.

After what seemed like so long, but definitely way too short, I felt a rush so uncontrollable pulse through every single circuit in my body. That feeling again. That indescribable feeling. I felt my body clench, along with her jolting and shaking. Climax.

She fell back, dragging me with her on top of her. She breathed in out and heavily, as a huge smile wiped across her beautiful face.

"Well, Mr. Cullen. Practice, definitely makes perfect." She said. I smiled her favorite crooked smile and kissed her lightly, nodding my head.

I slumped down next to her and closed my eyes, keeping that same smile on my face.

"I love you Edward, so much." she whispered into my ear while nibbling it.

"I love you too, my wife, more than I could ever tell you." I responded, still not opening my eyes. I was way too happy.

I felt her arms and legs wrap around my body as she rested her head on my chest. I inhaled her hair, and I kissed the top of her head lightly. I was in heaven. Our heaven.

"Sleep now my love…" I said, as I started humming her lullaby. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
